An Interview with Kira
by CopperRose1998
Summary: An interview with Light Yagami. Oneshot. Takes place after the anime/manga. Spoilers for the entire anime/manga.


**A/N: So, this is the first thing I've uploaded because I cannot write imaginatively. I did this interview a character thing as a project for school, and figured I should put my FF account to good use by uploading it. It's basically an interview with Light Yagami that takes place after the series is over.**

**Spoilers for the whole series, so don't read unless you've seen or read the whole thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters. Any characters mentioned here are copyright of the author of Death Note.  
**

* * *

**Interviewer: **How do you feel about the way you were portrayed in this book?

**Light Yagami:** I appreciate that Tsugumi Ohba, the author of Death Note, wrote my story, and portrayed me, very accurately. Whether the people of the world think I had a noble cause and love me for it, or think I was a despicable human being, I don't really care. Now that I am dead and can no longer directly influence people's lives, I have a different idea in mind. I want people to know who I was and what I stood for, and have no misconceptions and false ideas about me. I want, someday, someone, to pick up a death note, and finish what I started. Only then will I know that I, and my book, made a difference.

**Interviewer: **What was your most difficult moment in the book?

**Light:** That would definitely be the day I was shot and died and I was revealed to be Kira while inside the warehouse with Near, his team, my team, and Teru Mikami. I went insane, and I do mean that literally. My mind was close to being blank; I could barely comprehend that I had lost. I have a very big ego, and being found out as Kira along with losing to the dead L's successors were not on my bucket list. I would also say that the short time that I thought I might have to kill my father and sister did make me a bit upset, but that definitely wasn't as bad as the day I died.

**Interviewer: **What was going through your mind during that difficult moment?

**Light:** Honestly? I had gone completely insane. Very little was going through my mind, and that is a rarity for me. I was basically thinking 'I've lost. No. This can't be the end, I can't lose. …..But I have lost. I'm dying. I can't die; I'm going to be a god! This is the end. L won.' Basically my brain was doing loops. It's a bit embarrassing, but you have to understand, I was in shock.

**Interviewer: **If you could change any of your actions in the book, what would you do differently?

**Light:** I made two big mistakes during my time as Kira; both of which I couldn't have known were mistakes until it was too late to fix them. The first happened very early on, and that was not killing Misa Amane. When I learned Misa had the Shinigami Eyes, I realized she would be a very useful tool. All I would need to do is get her to look at L, and she would be able to tell me his name, and I could kill him. So I decided to let her live. Big mistake. If I had killed her right then, Rem might not have killed me for it. Unfortunately I decided to let her live, and Rem threatened that if I ever shortened Misa's life span, or killed her, Rem would kill me, even though that would result in Rem's death. The other mistake was trusting Teru Mikami with my life and dreams. He was a very trustworthy man, he worshipped me, and he was of higher than average intelligence. I knew he would never double-cross me, I was his god. Unfortunately he failed me by being tricked by Near and his team, and ultimately costing me my life and my place as god of the new world.

**Interviewer: **How did you really feel about the other main characters in the book?

**Light:** I saw Misa as a pawn, and a very useful one at that. I never loved her like I pretended to, but anyone who read the book would know that. I also saw her as a hazard. As useful as she was, she wasn't quite as intelligent as L and I, and didn't always think things through before doing them. She also let her feelings for me get in the way of her judgment and logic, like at first when we couldn't be seen in public together because she and I were suspected of being the Second Kira and Kira respectively. Also, she was even more of a hazard because I couldn't just kill her off if I needed to because of Rem.  
I liked L. I still do. I saw him as an enemy, a danger, and an obstacle that I needed to overcome if I wanted to see my vision of a new world become a reality. We were playing a game of cat and mouse, taking turns playing the cat. I even won at one point, but he had people to continue our game for him. As dangerous as that game was, it was fun and challenging while it lasted.  
I hated Near, aka Nate Rivers. L was supposed to choose between him and Mello to be his successor before he died. He never ended up choosing, but he would have chosen Near, I'm sure. He was the one who beat me. He won. He won for L. I will always hate him for that. I wouldn't have minded losing _quite_ as much if it had actually been L who won, but it had to be him. He is inferior, and he is not worthy of being L's successor!  
I completely trusted Teru Mikami, he was my loyal worshipper; but he screwed up, cost me my life, what little sanity I had left, and my utopia.  
Matsuda was annoying and incompetent, but because of that, he wasn't really a threat.  
Ryuk was interesting. I found his love of apples amusing, and he found humans amusing. I'm very grateful to him. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have ever picked up that death note, because he never would have dropped it in the human world. He was just a spectator; he just sat and watched, eating his apples. He never helped me, nor got in my way.  
I loved my family very much, but I would have killed them had I needed to. They were not worth my place as god of the new world.  
I didn't really know Mello, aka Mihael Keehl, but I probably wouldn't have liked him. He was in my way, and I don't tolerate people being in my way.  
Kiyomi Takada I saw as a tool, like Misa. In general she was more tolerable to be around than Misa, and she was at basically the same intelligence level as Misa. One thing I actually liked about Misa more than her, was that although Misa was as smart as, if not smarter than her, Misa acted like a ditz so you couldn't tell she was smart, whereas Takada tended to flaunt the fact that she was smart.  
Rem killed L, yes, and gave Misa the eyes; but she was also the reason I couldn't kill Misa when I needed to. If it weren't for her giving Misa the second death note in the first place, I probably would have succeeded in my creation of a new world. She, along with Teru Mikami, was my undoing.

** Interviewer: **Describe your strengths and weaknesses to the reader.

**Light:** I am extremely intelligent. One might call me a genius. I graduated from a prestigious Japanese university at the top of my class. I am strong in everything involving the mind, be it math, logic, science, memorization, or grammar. I am not physically weak; however I am not particularly strong either. I'm an average adult male in physical strength.

**Interviewer: **Would you like the reader to know other things about you that were not covered in the book? If so, describe these characteristics.

**Light:** There is one point in the book, which I mentioned earlier, where I am faced with the possibility of having to kill my sister and father. When this happens, I am not portrayed as being particularly upset. The truth is, I was quite disappointed, although it might be going a bit far to say upset. I do love my family, but I had already realized by that point that it might come to that someday. Fortunately, I didn't end up killing them. My father does die later on, though not by my hand.

**Interviewer: **What were your feelings about the way the author ended the book?

**Light:** It's quite obvious that I would hate the ending. I mean, considering the fact that it ends with my death along with my dream of a new world ultimately being crushed. The problem is, although I hate it immensely, I can't really blame the author for writing it that way, since that _is_ what actually happened. It's partially my fault for it ending that way, but it's mostly because of Rem, Misa, and Mikami all screwing up. I can just blame them.

**Interviewer: **Explain why you were killing people and what you thought would happen by doing this.

**Light:** I had a plan, a vision, a dream, whatever you want to call it. I wanted to create a world where people did not kill, fight, steal, or hurt other people. I wanted a world without violence or crime. So I killed criminals. People who had murdered or stolen or kidnapped, I killed them by making them have heart attacks by writing in an ethereal notebook that causes death to whomever has their name written in it. I was only killing criminals and people who were getting in my way, because I believed that I _could_ create a new world, a better world, a peaceful world, and I would be the god of that world.

**Interviewer: **How did you feel about how the people of Japan and the world saw you, and about the alias "Kira"?

**Light:** The people were on my side, so I know I was doing the right thing. I don't mind the name terribly, it's all right. It scares the people who would commit crimes, and that helps my cause. As much as it helps me though, it is a bit crude, as it is based off of the English word "killer". Not quite the image I was going for, but it suits its purpose.

**Interviewer:**How did your feelings towards L and Misa change when you forgot about the death note, and when you remembered it all again?

**Light:** After I forgot about the death note, I genuinely began to like L, and we became friends. Misa was a different story. She thought we were dating, and wouldn't take no for an answer. L then asked me to pretend to date her so that we could watch her, since she was still under suspicion of being the Second Kira. I didn't even remember meeting her, and she said she knew my name after just looking at me, but she didn't know how. She also instantly fell in love with me without even talking to me, and I thought that was really odd, and slightly creepy. When I regained the death note and remembered everything again, she resumed her status in my mind as my tool and annoying hazard. L, on the other hand, became my enemy again. I still had a tiny bit of that respect and friendship I had for him while I had forgotten though. I don't think that will ever leave me.

**Interviewer: **Is there a single person you regret killing?

**Light:** A lot of people might think that I regret killing Raye Penber or Naomi Misora. That is not correct. I do not regret killing them at all, as I did it for my cause. I wouldn't say I regret killing L, but I sort of wish It hadn't been necessary. Though I'm not sure if that counts, since technically it wasn't me who killed him, it was Rem, although I was the one who led her into a situation where that would be necessary to throw suspicion off of Misa.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! It really made me look deeper into Light's character.  
**

**Please R&R, and feel free to give constructive criticism, or tell me if you disagree with how I portrayed Light.  
**

**~Copper Rose  
**


End file.
